


The Second Night：兔子一样的男生，也可能是狼

by sulimi



Series: 白岩瑠姬总受 [2]
Category: pdj, produce101Japan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 15:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21322693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sulimi/pseuds/sulimi
Relationships: 白岩总受
Series: 白岩瑠姬总受 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536313
Kudos: 8





	The Second Night：兔子一样的男生，也可能是狼

白岩瑠姬懒懒靠在床上，公演结束又是漫长假期。但那个魔鬼还在身体里蛰伏，时不时就要出来折磨他一下。好难受，白岩看着手机，他不知道究竟该找谁帮忙，或者应该去Omega保护协会申请一个义工，帮助自己度过这几天难熬的日子。

就在这时，门铃响了几下，“是谁？”白岩瑠姬并没有马上下床，他没有贴隔离贴，信息素的味道已经蔓延整个房间，仿佛一动就会渗出屋。  
“Ruki-Kun？是我，Ohira。”大平祥生软软的声音透过门，传进房间，“你忘了吗？我们约好了今天一起出门的，但是你一直没来，我有点担心你。”  
白岩这才想起来，两人约了上午一起去元宿，他跌跌撞撞爬下床，给大平开了门。  
“Shosei，抱歉，没办法陪你一起了。”或许是因为情热期，白岩的声音比平常更沙哑一些，“正如你所见，我的情热期来了。”

白岩瑠姬坦荡地让大平祥生一下子不知道该怎么回应。“你这家伙……”大平骂了一声，拽住了白岩的手腕，“明明其他事情都那么敏感，这种事情上怎么就粗神经成这样？”  
白岩一个趔趄，背靠在了卧室门上，“你在说什么？好痛……”  
“我好歹也是个Alpha，还是个对你有着想法的Alpha。”  
白岩瑠姬这才反应过来，眼前这个看起来柔柔弱弱的男人，是一个货真价实的Alpha，虽然平常大平祥生并没有显露出来，但面对自己这样正处于情热期的Omega，他是有绝对优势的。

或许是Alpha这样的字眼一直都敲打着他脆弱的神经，体内的魔鬼卷土重来的迅速且让人失去一切招架之力，白岩瞬间瘫软了身子，沿着门跪倒下来。

怎么会这样，好热。“Shosei-Kun……”白岩瑠姬的眼眶充满了泪水，“怎么办……”  
即便是有过了一次经验，他还是不知道究竟应该怎么办。  
大平祥生没有预想过这样的情形会出现，即便早就知道白岩瑠姬是一个Omega，可是那种距离感，只能让他在夜晚的梦里偷偷品尝这个人的滋味。

大平的手松开了白岩的手腕，一点点向上摸去，“Ruki，我能只叫你Ruki吗？我来帮你好吗？”  
白岩闭着眼睛，点了点头。

大平祥生有些急促地打开房门，将白岩瑠姬推倒在床上，掀起柔软宽松的家居服。他曾在后台看到过这一截白皙的腰，却没想过现在能被自己的手抚摸着。  
“是本田吗？”大平将头埋在白岩的脖颈，闻到了一丝若有似无的薄荷味，“你还真是信任他。”

“嗯……没有标记……”白岩皱着眉，想要推开大平的头，却因为挣扎而将裤子褪下一半。  
大平祥生捧着白岩瑠姬的脸，吻了吻他的嘴角，“我会让你舒服的，相信我。”他解开自己的裤子，性器已经挺立，那是一根和他的脸完全不符的东西，那么粗，白岩见了微微撇过头去，不敢再看。已经有过经验的身体却诚实地起了反应。  
白岩瑠姬的后穴开始自主分泌液体，肠壁渴求地蠕动着，即便不需要前戏，也能吞下这个大家伙。  
他不自主地将下半身向前靠去，“拜托了……Shosei……好热……”  
大平祥生握住白岩瑠姬的腰，将自己的性器小心推入他的后穴。饥渴的后穴一点点吞食着，一点点被填满喂饱，抽动的时候伴随着满足的水声。  
“啊……进来了……Shosei……”白岩的手指紧紧抓着大平祥生的后背，这是他第一次发现眼前这个后辈，并没有看起来那样柔弱无害，其实是一头藏起利爪的狼，而自己现在就是那块被叼着的肉，可是真的太舒服了，舒服到自己不想去管这些东西。  
“哈……嗯……Shosei，好厉害……”泪水从白岩的眼角落下，“好深……”  
在练习室的时候，他更多的是紧张，而现在，他在自己家，肆无忌惮地说出了自己真实的想法。  
或许就是因为这样的坦诚，让大平祥生的忍耐到达了极限，开始加快速度，一下下都顶进最深处。  
“啊……太快了……不行了……”白岩瑠姬咬住大平祥生的肩膀，却也止不住尖叫，一股股精液从身前的性器射了出来，有一些甚至射在了两个人的脸上和头发上，“啊……”  
大平显然被这样的情形刺激到了，这是他做梦都不敢梦到的情景，他将白岩脸上的精液舔舐干净，然后吻上了白岩的唇，将这个味道分享。  
“我也快了，Ruki再忍忍。”大平祥生又快速抽插了几下，将精液射进了白岩瑠姬的身体里。  
白岩瑠姬舒展开眉，伸手擦了擦大平的脸，“还可以继续哦，进入生殖腔也可以，嗯……”他舒服地呻吟了一下，“但是不要射进去，我讨厌被标记。”

大平祥生愣愣看着白岩瑠姬，他没想到对方会说出这样的话，跟着点了点头。还没抽出的性器很快就硬了起来，摩擦着柔软湿润的小穴。  
“嗯……”白岩瑠姬的手指又紧了紧，“今天没事的话，就留着里吧，我明天送你去新干线。”


End file.
